


Two Night Stand

by avaalons



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Shameless Smut, Smut, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: A chance meeting leads to more...





	Two Night Stand

“So do you want to come back to my place?”

And there it was, the question that you’d both known was coming about five minutes into this evening’s conversation. It had been asked with a respectful tentativeness but with enough confidence that you could see he was fairly certain what the answer would be, without being arrogant. His head had tilted to one side in question, his eyes steadily fixed on yours, no shame at all in his implicit request, a bottle of beer resting casually between his palms. 

A few drinks down, you’d knocked into each other as you came out of the bathroom and some profuse apologising, a few jokes, a slight hint of recognition on your part later, you were deep in flirtatious conversation on two stools, the raised table slowly filling up with empty glasses and bottles as you chatted and laughed.

The evening had sped up considerably and you’d both instinctively stopped trying not to make physical contact. As one drink had turned into four, you had slowly turned to directly face each other, one of your legs resting between his. Laughter and story swapping had been joined by small little touches, on an arm, on a leg, and now you were trying to decide where this was going. He’d left it up to you. You got the feeling that if you said no, made some excuse, he’d take the refusal on the chin with a shrug, thank you for the evening and be on his way without much ceremony. You didn’t get the feeling, like with some guys, that everything he’d done up to this point was merely lip service, putting in the effort in order to secure a lay. You supposed he didn’t need to do that much to get a girl into bed with him so your only deduction was that he must have been talking to you because he _wanted_ to. 

You both knew it was going to be a brief encounter. Chris was in town for a while, filming, but you were only here for the long weekend, celebrating a friend’s birthday, and due to go home late on Monday. Your friends were scattered about the place, some taking up room on the dance floor, a couple looking cosy in a booth with some guys they’d met, a few at the bar waiting to be served. You’d kept an eye on them, not wanting to wind up by yourself, just in case you and Chris had gone your separate ways after your conversation. But now the alternative scenario had presented itself. 

It was fairly late, 2am thereabouts, and you were feeling good. The dress and heels you’d bought for the occasion made you feel, dare you say it, sexy. A little buzzed, a little warm, a little flushed, but the main overriding feeling was one of attraction. And lust. Definitely lust.

‘Yeah. I do,’ you nodded. You finished the last sip of your drink, laid the glass back on the table, grabbed your clutch and stepped down off the stool. He stood up too and made for the door, one large hand resting on the small of your back. You could feel the warmth radiating through the material of your dress and excitement fluttered in your chest. As you walked past the bar, you stopped briefly to just let one of your friends know you were heading out, that you’d be in touch later, that you did still have your own key card for the hotel room, and then you were outside and into a waiting car, led all the way by that weighty guiding hand on your back. It was happening. You had no idea where Chris’ friends were. He must have been with some but maybe there was a pre-agreed arrangement for this sort of thing. Or maybe he’d sent a text quickly when you hadn’t been looking. 

The cab journey to his rented apartment was punctuated with silences that seemed to crackle. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it just intensified the tension. A palm rested on your thigh as you talked - he was incredibly tactile - and then suddenly the gap between you was closed. Chris twined his fingers into your hair at the back of your head as he drew your face to his. It was simultaneously a relief, kissing him, like filling your lungs with air after holding your breath for an unnaturally long time, and infuriating at the same. It was enough but it wasn’t. It fulfilled you and left you wanting more. 

The kiss continued in the elevator and only grew more desperate against his apartment door as he fumbled with the key. The door finally swung open and he, before you could step backwards, ran his hands purposefully down your thighs, hooked them around the backs and lifted you against him. You let out a mewl of surprise as your legs parted and you landed against his lower abs, your legs resting on his hips, his arms wrapped around and under your ass, his hands under your dress. 

Your arms twined themselves around his neck and you dipped your head to catch his mouth once more as he took forward steps into the suite. You ran the tip of your tongue along his lower lip in promise, a promise that you’d have done much more with that tongue by the time the night was over. 

The room was in darkness but Chris seemed to know where he was going. You didn’t focus on anything other than kissing him and the scratch of his beard against your soft skin. You wanted it all over you. 

You vaguely felt him shift you upwards a little before your backside was rested on a cold surface. You moaned against his mouth and then pulled back, blinking, trying to make out where you were and letting your eyes adjust to the darkness, the dim lights from the city beyond the window giving you at least a little vision. You were on a kitchen counter, the hard granite under you cool and smooth. 

Your thighs tightened around him and you crossed your ankles behind his back as he settled his weight against you. Your gaze met and the only sound in the room was the exhilarated breathing from you both. He planted a kiss against your mouth again before moving south, trailing kisses along your jaw and down your neck before sucking on your collarbone. You swatted him on the arm and made a noise of indignation but were unable to actually pull yourself away.

‘Hey, no marks! I’ve got to go back to work on Tuesday morning.’ 

‘Whatever you say. No marks. Visible ones at least.’

Then there was a hand cupping your right breast, palming it through your dress, and then there was a pressure, pushing you backwards gently.

‘Lie back sweetheart, let me do my exploring.’

You let out an uncharacteristic giggle and lowered your back to the counter top, feeling his hands sliding down your body. His form was invisible in the darkened room from this position and it only served to heighten your senses. You didn’t want to even try and predict what he was going to do next, the not-knowing making everything even more exciting.

You could feel him breathing through your dress as he traveled down your stomach, every inch of progress further south making your breath hitch. He hadn’t even touched you there yet but you were tingling, the heat spreading throughout your body in anticipation. His hands had been roaming your thighs and now they dipped under your hem, pushing your dress up to reveal your lace underwear. Kisses trailed your legs and just before his mouth made contact where you most needed it, he sucked on the skin on your inner thigh, hard. That made you sit up straight.

‘Hey, Chris, I said no marks!’

‘What job do you have that starts in the morning and requires you to not wear pants?’ He grinned, not even vaguely apologetic, 'Or have you got a boyfriend I should be worried about?’

But you had ceased to form coherent thoughts as his thumb pressed against your clit through the lace of your underwear. He stroked up and down, the friction of the material against your flushed, swollen skin delicious. You lay back again, mouth dropping open and your breathing becoming increasingly erratic. 

'N-no boyfriend,’ you managed to get out, your voice barely above a whisper. 

'Good. I want you to wake up every day this next week and remember this, but I won’t leave marks where anyone else will see them. Only places you will, okay?’ You nodded, forgetting that you were lying down and that it was dark.

'Was that a yes? I can’t tell in this light. Wait there, hang on.’

And he was gone. No touch through your underwear, no beard against your skin. You felt immediate disappointment well within you but then a soft light made your surroundings a little more visible. You turned your head to see that the kitchen was actually a kitchen, diner and living space and Chris had lit a gently glowing lamp set on a side table next to a buttery brown leather sofa. 

'There, that’s better. I can see you now,’ he approached you slowly, 'Don’t you look pretty, all spread out on my kitchen counter, dress rucked up and panties soaked through?’ 

It was all you could do to keep breathing so you didn’t attempt to respond, feeling that the question was rhetorical anyway. 

He laid his weight over you again, leaning flush against your body to kiss you deeply. You arched against him, lifting your hips to press them into his. His fingers slipped under the sides of your underwear, hooked around the material and then started tugging them away from you while your butt was lifted off the counter.

He pulled back to slip them down your legs and over the heels still strapped to your feet before tossing them towards the sofa, 'Remember where they are for the morning.’

His hands travelled back the way they came, skimming over the skin on your legs, back up your body, pushing your legs as far apart as you could go and you knew, trembling, that you were about to get the thing you most wanted. 

And then he was right there, hovering but not quite touching. 

'I’ve wanted to do this since you smashed into me at the bar and I looked down into those big eyes and had to steady you to stop you from losing your balance on these fucking sexy as sin heels.’

You squirmed under his hands, trying to close the gap between your heat and his mouth.

'Patience baby girl, we’ve got all night. There’s no need to rush.’

Somewhere in your brain, you knew that his words were a lie. That you were going to have sex, wait for him to fall asleep and then sneak out with your dignity still in tact. But for now, this moment was all that mattered.

He was still teasing. Soft whispers of kisses against your smooth skin, his hands anchoring your legs so that you couldn’t move. 

'Chris, please,’ you sobbed. You were throbbing, the pressure building and building inside you.

His mouth was against the inner crease of your thigh when you felt him smile. Bastard. But then he made a definite shift, as though he had a purpose, and suddenly, finally, at last his tongue was against you lapping in slow, broad strokes, tasting you, savouring you. You let out a breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding in a half whine, half groan. It felt so good. His tongue explored you as his hands and mouth had done to your body earlier, probing, licking, sucking, flicking, dipping and you ceased to be in control of your own limbs. Your muscles stiffened and relaxed in waves as each one of his ministrations turned you up a notch. 

The counter was soothingly cold against your overheated skin and you rolled against it, squirming on Chris’ mouth as he licked inside you. You were vaguely aware that sounds were leaving the back of your throat but they were incoherent nothings, a purely physical reaction to the delicious torture this man was inflicting on you. Then he spiralled upwards, his tongue circling towards your clit, his beard leaving a trail of burning sensation as he went. As soon as he was swirling around that swollen, tender button, two fingers were pressed inside you, gently scissoring as he pumped them in and out, stretching and manipulating you. Then he started humming.

'Jesus, Chris,’ the sensation of the vibration forced your back upright and you were met with the deliriously sexy sight of his head between your legs. He looked up at you, smiling against your clit and you threaded your fingers in his hair, urging him on, your new sitting position making you feel the fingers inside you even more. You were almost there, your orgasm building, your muscles beginning to tighten in readiness. You were panting, gasping, your chest heaving, barely able to stand it. At that moment he did two things: on the outside, his gentle swirling sped up and the diameter of those circles shrunk so that the pressure was constant right on the top of your clit; on the inside, he curled his fingers up slightly, searching for your g-spot, a sound of triumph leaving him when your sharp gasp indicated that he had found it. Two more pumps and you were finished, coming undone spectacularly against his mouth and around his fingers. Wave after wave crashed over you and you were helpless, adrift at sea. He coaxed you through it, your legs shaking, your hands clutching his head to you, not wanting that mouth to ever stop. Your hips rolled against him, acting on nothing but animal instinct. 

As you peaked and came down from the high, you dropped backwards against the counter and Chris pulled away and out of you, kissing his way back up your body. You held one hand in your hair, trying to catch your breath, barely able to believe what you’d just experienced. He found his way to your mouth and you could taste a mixture of beer and yourself when he kissed you deeply. A giggle escaped you and he pulled back, only an inch from your face.

'Enjoying yourself there?’ A grin spread across his face and one eyebrow quirked up.

'Fuck, Chris, that was…’ words escaped you but you hoped your wide eyed expression and the disbelief on your face did the talking for you.

'Glad to be of service,’ he stroked back the hair from your face and you felt sated and strung out under his weight. He was still standing between your legs and although he still had his jeans on, you could feel his bulging hardness pressing against you. 

'I think we both need to get properly naked,’ you whispered against his mouth when he dipped his head to yours again, 'You especially.’

'Agreed,’ he murmured, 'I want you naked and rolling around with me in my bed.’ 

'Yes please, let’s go,’ you used your feet to push his hips back so that you could sit up and hop off the counter, pressing your body against his and sliding your hands under his tshirt so that you could pull it upwards. He lifted his arms to help you, taking the material out of your hands once it was apparent that your height difference proved to be an obstacle. Your eyes travelled from his face down his body and you pulled your lower lip into your mouth at the sight of the smooth planes of his chest and abs. The man was a fucking god among men and you were the lucky lady that was going to get to fuck him tonight. Your mouth was watering. 

'Hey, eyes up here,’ Chris teased you, gesturing to the upper part of his face. 

'Now, how I am supposed to concentrate on your face when I’ve got a belt and a pair of jeans to contend with?’ Your hands reached for his buckle, his V of solid muscle an arrow, guiding you to where you wanted to be, 'Could you be a gentleman and take your shoes off so I can get you naked faster?’

'Who am I to say no to a request like that?’ He toed out of his shoes, kicking them behind him, as you undid his belt and slowly slid the zipper on his jeans down. You felt like you were unwrapping a Christmas present. 

You folded your fingers around his waistband and pulled them down, dropping to your knees as you went. His tight boxers went next, the items pooled around his ankles. He kicked out of them easily and you sat back on your ankles to admire his dick, now free and long and hard and standing to attention with pride. You licked your lips in anticipation and reached forward, your hand looking even more dainty than usual when wrapped around the size of him. He sucked in a breath as you started to slide your fingers against him, rolling your thumb gently around the tip, tentative and experimental, trying to find out what he liked. You started to lean forward, your lips parting in readiness and he braced one arm against the kitchen counter behind you.

'You don’t have to… we can just…’

You appreciated his gentlemanly efforts, unconvincing though they were. You looked up at him through your lashes, your hand still stroking his dick, and when you spoke, your voice was clear and definite, 'But I want to.’

You leaned forward before he could say anything else, your lips wrapping around his tip and your tongue swirling the rounded end as you took more and more of him into your mouth. Chris’ other hand went to the counter to help prop himself up as he let out a tortured groan.

'Fuck. Fuck!’ 

You pulled back in alarm. You didn’t think you’d done anything that would cause pain but he wasn’t necessarily making sounds of pleasure, 'Are you - am I - is this okay?’

'Are you kidding?’ He looked down at you, eyes wide. He took one hand and reached down to run his thumb along your lower lip, 'You’re a fucking goddess.’ 

You smiled up at him, beaming under the compliment, and you leaned forward again, resuming your work. You used every trick you knew, alternating between applying broad, firm licks along his length and taking him inch by inch, until you had as much of him in your mouth and throat as you could. Then you really set to work, sucking and swirling as you travelled up and down his length. His hips had started to move, small movements that didn’t cause you discomfort, so small you weren’t even sure if he knew he was doing it. When you glanced upwards, his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth had dropped open. 

You decided you wanted a little more attention and so carefully, carefully grazed your teeth against him, knowing the sensation would be magnified ten fold being as worked up and as hard as he was. He gasped the second you did it, eyes flying open and meeting your gaze. You smiled around his cock, knowing the effect you were having was a good one. Chris instantly recognised how unfathomably sexy you looked, on your knees with his dick disappearing into your mouth. He kept his gaze locked on yours as you drove him closer and closer to release. He knew he was almost there and needed to warn you. It wasn’t great one night stand etiquette to just come in a girl’s mouth without giving her fair warning after all.

'Sweetheart, I’m gonna come any second. You might want to…,’ the warning was clear in his voice, expecting you to pull off but if anything you sucked harder, using a soft hand to work on the inches you couldn’t take in. You weren’t going anywhere. You were going to let him come down your throat. That knowledge alone was enough to shoot him straight to his peak as everything in his body stiffened and his release hit with one last swirl of your clever tongue. You kept hold of him as he emptied into your mouth, swallowing down everything he gave you. 

He was left panting, his arms supporting all his weight against the counter as he recovered. You pulled off and sat back, looking up to admire the fruits of your labour. He was wrecked and it was all because of you.

Chris got himself together, barely, and hauled you up, pushing you against the kitchen counter and crashing his mouth against yours in thanks maybe, or awe? Maybe just disbelief. You didn’t know exactly but you kissed him with enthusiasm, knowing that you’d both returned good on the chemistry you shared back in the bar.

'You’re still not naked,’ Chris said against your mouth. The kisses had been slow and leisurely as you’d both caught your breath.

'I know. You planning on doing something about it?’ You slid your hands up his chest and across his shoulders, marvelling at the solid power you could feel beneath. He clearly had the ability to throw you around a bit in the bedroom. You made a mental note that you needed to experience that at least once before you snuck away later. 

'Yep,’ he said, letting the 'p’ pop as he grabbed the hem of your dress gathered around your waist and pulled it over your head, revealing your lacy bra that had matched your underwear.

'This is nice,’ Chris commented, wrapping his hands around your upper ribs and running his thumbs over the textured lacy material before giving you a mischievous smile, 'But it’s going to look better on-’

You cut him off with a sharp laugh, slapping his arm lightly, 'Oh my god, Chris, don’t say it! Just take it off already!’

He laughed deeply into your neck as he wrapped his arms around your torso, fingers working to undo the clasp of your bra before sliding the straps down your arms and flinging the item theatrically across the room to join your panties. 

'That’s better’, he said, looking at you, all of you, through hooded eyelids.

'Am I keeping the shoes on?’

He grinned, 'Oh, absolutely.’

***

Chris had kissed you again, mouth hot and demanding against yours, one arm around your back, guiding you slowly backwards towards the bedroom. You couldn’t get enough, clutching at his shoulders, his neck, his face, his hair. 

As you’d walked in tandem together, he’d slid his free hand down your body and dipped between your legs, stroking you at his own leisure, sliding his fingers in and around and over you, setting the foundations of what you assumed would be another mind-blowing orgasm. 

You felt the bed hit the back of your legs and you sat down, Chris’ lips still attached to yours, his fingers still working over your skin further down. You lay back and tugged him with you by his shoulders, wanting to feel his weight pressing you into the mattress. He obliged for a few minutes and you relished in the feeling of your breath being crushed out of you. 

And then he flipped you both over. You sat up, straddling him, momentarily disorientated by the swift movement. You placed your hands against his shoulders, bracing yourself while you righted, hovering above Chris, your bodies joined at the hips. 

'Are you okay?’ He asked, reaching up to tuck your hair behind your ear. 

'Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting that, I got dizzy for a second.’

You slowly started to shift your hips, moving backwards and forwards, rolling against him, spreading your wetness over his cock. You could feel him starting to respond again, recovered from your oral skills. 

'C'mere,’ he said softly, beckoning you forwards. You did as he asked and he cupped your face in his head as though holding something precious. He guided your face down to meet his and caught your lips as you rocked together. You could feel the pleasure building in you again, ready for another round. 

'Chris, have you got… I mean, I’m on the pill but..’

'Yeah, yeah. Nightstand.’

You reached over and pulled the draw open, digging around blindly for your required item. 

'You know you just swallowed a shit ton of my come, right? Not that I’m suggesting we go bareback but a condom does seem a little moot, don’t you think?’

'I don’t believe for one second you would ever go bare for a random fuck with a girl you just met and I believe I’m probably right in thinking that a hot shot Hollywood actor like you isn’t letting himself walk around with a myriad of STDs, so I don’t think that’s my biggest problem. Birth control failing though… now that would be a disaster.’

Having successfully found a foil packet, you closed the drawer and ripped the package open and handed it to Chris, shifting back to give yourself access to stroke his length a few times while he retrieved the condom. He rolled it on and tugged you by the hand back down to him, your chests bumping together. He cupped your ass, lifting you up. You held yourself there while he gripped himself, running the tip of his dick through your heat before finding your entrance and pausing. 

'Ready?’ He whispered. You nodded in silent reply, not trusting yourself to speak. 

You felt the pressure of his other hand, still against your ass, as he pushed you down, guiding you on to him. The stretch was incredible. The slow sink of your body on to his was maddening and in this position you could keep going until he was up to the hilt. He was so deep within you, buried as you locked together.

'Fuck, you feel good,’ Chris croaked out. 

Your response was to start moving up and down, rolling your hips as you rode him, curled into his body as you were. His hands gripped your hips, aiding your rise and fall. Your hands found their newly natural resting place against the space between his shoulders and neck, exploring his collar bones with your thumbs. You set up a leisurely rhythm, taking your time. You’d be out of here after this so you were intent on making it last. 

Chris sat up, taking you with him. The new angle was even better than before and he used the strength of his arms to lift you up and down, keeping the persistent rhythm, keeping the intensity. Now your bodies slid together creating friction against your breasts and nipples, heightening the sensations running through your body. Chris kissed your neck, sucked (gently this time) on your collar bones and eventually one of his thumbs found its way to your clit, driving circles around and around and around, driving you towards climax. 

'Are you close?’ You asked him, breathily. 

He nodded. 

'Chris… I…’

He stopped immediately, still inside you, 'What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?’

'No, no, not at all. I just…,’ your voice dropped to a whisper, 'I want to be under you. To feel you on me.’

He was still for a moment, looking in to your face before launching into action with a grin, 'Your wish is my command.’

He flipped you again, pulling out of you quickly, drawing a gasp from you, before tucking you under his body. You had been right earlier, he moved you around as if you were nothing more than a rag doll. He entered you again swiftly, each one of his movements a surprise. 

The slow, leisurely pace was gone, only to be replaced with an intense, merciless rhythm. He pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in, filling you completely, covering you completely until there was nothing but you and Chris in the world. You lost sense of everything except him as he drove you towards orgasm. He scooped his hands under your ass to pull you upwards, even closer to him although you hadn’t thought it possible. And that was all you needed to send you spiralling into the stars as his dick hit your sweet spot and unleashed a world of pleasure. 

'Chris! I’m, I’m…’ you were throbbing everywhere.

He only grunted in reply as his own climax hit and he collapsed against you, heavy and masculine as he crashed his mouth against yours, possessive and branding, riding out his orgasm inside you. 

***

You’d lay in his bed for a little while, at his insistence, coming down from the high. He’d taken your heels off and given you a little foot rub, which you’d found cute. He was a nice guy, you could see that. He’d entwined his legs with yours and it hadn’t taken long for him to fall asleep. You had indulged yourself for five minutes, then ten, then fifteen, looking at the thickness of his eyelashes, watching the lines on his forehead smooth out in his relaxed sleep state, noting the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Eventually, you had ever so carefully untangled your legs from his and slipped out of the bed, grabbing your heels by the straps and heading through what you now saw to be French style glass doors from the bedroom into the living area. You left the doors open, not wanting to risk a creak or a squeaky hinge disturbing Chris from sleep. Tiptoeing around, you retrieved and replaced your underwear, noting wryly the little round bruises peppering your upper thighs, shimmied back into your dress, located your clutch and checked your phone for messages. You quickly typed out a message to one of your friends to let them know you were on your way back and had one last look around to make sure you had retrieved everything. You idly wondered if it would be polite to leave a note. It wasn’t normally your style but this evening had been a particularly good one and you didn’t want to seem rude. Spotting a desk in one corner, you found a pen and paper with the letterhead of the serviced apartment company that clearly owned Chris’ temporary home and began to compose a short, but what you hoped was friendly, note. 

'I hope you’ve only got dressed so that I have the pleasure of peeling that dress off you again.’

You spun around in shock, Chris’ voice startling you. He leaned easily against the door frame to the bedroom, still naked as the day he was born, an amused expression on his face. 

'Chris! I - I have to go, sorry,’ your mouth was so dry. 

'It’s four thirty in the morning, I don’t think there’s anywhere you need to be right away. Get naked again and come back to bed.’

'Chris… I don’t think that’s a good idea,’ you needed to leave to retain your dignity. Leave before you were kicked out. You took a few steps towards the front door.

He, similarly, took a few steps towards you. Were it not for his relaxed, open expression, you’d think he was a lion stalking his prey. 

'Sounds like a very good idea to me. Stay. We can fit in at least three more orgasms I think. Then we can get some breakfast tomorrow morning. And, as you’re not going home until Monday night, we can have a repeat performance tomorrow night.’ 

'That doesn’t sound like a one night stand to me,’ you could feel your resolve breaking.

He tilted his head to one side again, like he’d done earlier when he’d asked you to go home with him, 'No, it doesn’t, does it? Did we agree on just the one night?’

He’d still been taking tentative steps towards you, as though he thought you’d bolt if he went too quickly. 

'No, I don’t think we ever laid out terms and conditions,’ you hoped he couldn’t hear the quiver in your voice. 

'Well, let me do it now. Get back in my bed and actually get a little sleep. I’ll wake you up at some point, maybe with a little fingering, maybe a little tonguing, and we’ll both come many more times before it’s actually time to start the day. That’s a promise.’

'Chris…’

He held up a hand, 'Wait, I’m not done. Then we’ll take a shower, together, and go out for a decent breakfast and regain some energy. Then I’m going to have to do some work stuff in the day but I’ll come pick you up at eight and we’ll go out for some dinner. Finally, back here, sex all night long and we’ll go our separate ways on Monday, as you wish. What’s so bad about that?’

By this time, he’d covered the distance across the room and was stood right in front of you. He reached out for your hand, lifting your knuckles to his lips before pulling you to him. You could feel his arousal (again!) against your leg. 

'When you put it like that…’ your face was only an inch from his. A smile played at your lips, barely able to believe you’d given in to him so easily. You were normally so in control. 

'That’s what I like to hear,’ he grinned in triumph before capturing your mouth in his. You could feel him tugging at the hem of your dress again and you lifted your arms up obediently. 

A two night stand wasn’t too much of a change, all things considered. You could handle two nights, surely?

'Go on, go and get back in bed and I’ll be there in one second. Let me just text my friends.’

'Okay, but I’m taking your dress with me so that you can’t run away,’ Chris sauntered back to the bedroom, swinging your dress over his shoulder.

You pulled your phone out of your clutch and quickly tapped out a message.

_I’ll see you guys in the morning, I’ve been promised several more orgasms tonight ;)_


End file.
